Unexpected love life of dusk shine reboot no need for meme
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: Ta-dah ultra new reboot of the Unexpected love life of Dusk shine following the cancellation by its original creator I have taken the reigns and am now the new writer hopefully


**MithosLovesPonies:FIM Unexpected love life of Dusk shine No need for Meme's**

Presented by:Holy-Angel-Mithos(Brony Mithos/Mithos of the blue sky and Sea)

Based on characters and stories created by: Hasbro,Lauren Faust,Solratic**,**xXAngeLuciferXx and Memeasaurus.

Warning:There are Perverse Akamatsu/Takehashi/Kajishima/Okuda calibur harem antics and this Fanfic is but a re-imaginening of the Unexpected love life of dusk shine originally written by Memeasaurus.

_Twilight Sparkle was never born...as a mare. Instead we follow the young colt,Dusk Shine personal protege of Princess Celestia Vi Equestria of the Royal canterlat nation. An asocial bookworm nerd and unknown to him super cute pretty boy._

Lesson 01:My loves the way I like?(Mio Amore, No Me Gusta)

_Long,long ago in the magical land of Equestria leading all other tribes of ponies were two regal sisters known as the alicorn goddess's of Day and Night. These two Regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects: all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. _

_The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept in her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart clouded by darkl power had transformed her into the wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed she would shroud the land in eternal night. Relanctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: The Elements Of Harmony. Using the magic of the elements of harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanenitly in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibilty for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. _

"_And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._ Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?" A Young Stallion about 17 or so read aloud as he sat under a tree in a luxurious garden near an intericatly cut white marbel fountain. The young Stallion Dusk stood and galloped off passing a trio of mares:Rainbow wish's,Lyra and Twinkle shine. Shine smirked slyly looking at his flank. "There you are, Dusk! Our dear Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard for her birthday. You wanna come?"

Dusk looked back for a split second, "Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. No time for parties or flirting!"To that Twinkle just gave a loud and annoyed sigh"Does that pony do anything except study? I think he's more interested in books than friends and parties,why do all the hot studs have to be weirdo's?"

Dusk Shine galloped as fast as he could to his private study in the Canterlot Library. Nothing could distract him, for he was on a mission! Party invitations? No way. Stopping to say hello? Not a chance in the world! Doors into the library? HA! HE LAUGHED AT DOORS!

"Spike? SPIIIIIKE?!" Dusk Shine hollered for his assistant. "Where are you? I've got something important!"

Where Spike was, pe say, was implanted in a wall via the door that Dusk had carelessly swung open. The young dragon groaned in response as he fell to his knee's. "Sorry Bro." Dusk Shine apologized for the minor concussion and got to the matter of business.

"Regardless quick, we need to find _Predictions and Prophecies!_" said Dusk hastily worry on his face.

"Why's that Big Bro?" inquired Spike.

"No time to explain! Just get it!" Souted Dusk glaring at spike,with such a flawless argument on Dusk's side, Spike got the book in record time. Dusk flipped to the index with great haste and impatience.

"Elements of Harmony: see Mare in the Moon?" Dusk Shine read aloud. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You woke me from my nap to do research on a bedtime story? I think you've been reading too much of the Equestrian Inquirer," Spike joked. Dusk Shine shot his assistant a deadpan look.

"One: I've already told you that,that paper is for hacks," Dusk Shine said matter-of-factly. "Two: My research is based on cold, hard facts that happened a thousand years ago established by my tutor Spell Nexus Nebula. Three: The results of this study might determine _the fate of Equestria,_ so I'm not taking any chances."

"You said the same thing last week about the humans,big bro" retorted Spike, still not taking his surrogate brother seriously.

"Like I said, fate of Equestria," repeated Dusk, disregarding Spike completely. "And besides," he muttered under his breath, "Lyra talked me into that, you know how _she_ is."

Spike sighed at that pulling out the mare in the moon book tossing it to Dusk a bored and annoyed look on his face. Mare, mare... aha! _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful canabalitic dark pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal and Strike down the sun goddess_!"Dusk gasped as he read that last part coming to a quick conclusion,"Spike! Do you know what this means? "

"You want to write to the Princess about this, or something right big bro?" he asked.

"Excellent idea, Spike," said Dusk Shine. "You're always thinking ahead. That's why you're my number one assistant!" Dusk cleared his throat.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!__ By delving into Professor Nebula's ancient litriture class It has come to my attention that t__he mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night and her army of nightmare forces to kill you! _ _Nightmare Moon's release shall happen at the longest day of thousandth year, which is tomorrow at the Summer Sun Celebration. Considering the common knowledge of Nightmare Moon's cannibalistic habits, and preverse and twisted tastes and unholy army that it's imperative that we act now. __Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response._

_Your faithful student,_

_Dusk Shine_

Dusk looked the letter over intently like with everything he did this had to be perfect, why it could likely be the most important letter for him to ever send in his entire young life. "Okay it looks good now send it, right now!"Demanded Dusk in a refined tone.

Spike shot his magic green fire at the letter causing it to evaporate.

"Uh, I dunno, about this Big Bro, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow,prophecy or not I don't think she'll even have time to read your crazy end of the world theory."

Dusk gave a rather smug chuckle at Spike's words, as usual he was the skeptic to this genius and as usual Dusk would be proven right in the end or so he thought"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me."

Not soon after the letter was sent and Dusk had said that, the reply came belching out of Spike.

"Well see she wish's to take immidiate actions?" asked Dusk, "So What does it say? Scramble the EUP troops? Evacuate Canterlot and drop a meteor on it? Call my brother and the other elite guard captains to lead us into a final battle of good versus evil?"

"It says to get a life," answered Spike with a completely straight face.

"…Excuse me?"Asked Dusk with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed the letter with his hooves.

* * *

_My dear student,_

_My dearest, most faithful student Dusk You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely.__ But __you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!_ _Get a life. You are a grown stallion, and therefore too old to be looking into old pony's tales and taking them so seriously. My dear Dusk There is more to a young colt's life than studying and looking into crazy conspiracy theories and collecting comic books,aswell as looking at late night porn bought from Ponychan bookstore,yes I've seen your recite's and collection you must hide them better, but that is besides the point. To expand on your social life, I have scheduled you and Spike to oversee the preparations of this year's Summer Sun Celebration, hosted in Ponyville._

_Your concerned teacher,_

_Princess Celestia_

_P.S. There is an ulterior motive to this task that is a more important and essential task for you to complete: Make some friends!_

_Signed Celestia Vi Equestria _

* * *

Dusk Shine sighed. He had never been more degraded in his life. To be challenged, he was familiar with. To succeed, he strived to do every single day! But to be dismissed as some crackpot conspiracy theorist with too much imagination?

…Well, he had experience with that, but he was just a foal that thought Slenderpony was hiding in his closet at night,but he only bothered his mother,father and brother and cousins with that. This was different! This was Princess Celestia! Celestia, who had taken each of his findings and hypotheses into deep consideration! Celestia, who had swept him off his hooves to be her personal protégé and surrogate son, a position he only dreamed of! Celestia, who he loved and respected above all others-

"Big bro, we're here!" exclaimed Spike. Dusk blinked a few times, thrust out his train of thought. He looked around Ponyville with boredom and cynicism. Spiked got a sad look on his face,"Look on the bright side, Dusk. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy? A whole new collection of stories and facts to study?"He sighed, looking aloofly to spike"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return,stop her,be proven right and return to canterlot a hero to regain the respect of Celestia!" Spike curiously blinked at hearing that response. "Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said bro?"** "**She _said _to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends."Scoffed the lavender stallion he couldn't care less about making friends Shiney and Cadence were more then enough,same with Spike,Smarty-Pants and his beloved teacher and parents that was all he needed. Spike got a stern deadpanned look"Come on Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about,maybe some even are like you. Come on, Big bro, just try!"He said with pleading eyes, in turth Spike did love his big brother but could tell deep down that he was lonely, and that honestly he worried about his big bro a lot.

Dusk gulped at seeing Spike giving him that looks,he then gave an annoyed and defeated loud sigh and trudged over to the nearest pony he saw, a pink mare with three balloons for a cutie mark.

Dusk took a deep breath. "Um hello miss, hey could you tell me where Sweet Apple Acres is? I need to-" Before he could finish, the pink pony jumped two feet in the air as her eyes became as wide as dinner plates. The crazy mare then let out loud prolonged gasp, and bolted away to Celestia-knows-where at lightning speed. To Dusk Shine, this was grounds for reporting this pony to the hospital to a mental hospital. Dusk Shine merely shrugged, silently prayed that he would never meet that absurd mare again though she did seem somewhat familiar, and lastly he decided to ask somepony else for directions.

Dusk came upon an aqua greenish pony patting her on the shoulder to learn the way, he was stunned when she turned around. "Lyra? What-what are you doing here?" The unicorn was indeed his fellow conspiracy theorist and gifted unicorn Lyra heartstrings. "Oh hey Dusk I'm here human hunting rumors of a mysterious traveling cloaked and living in the nearby forest drew me here, that and I'm helping with music for the summer sun thing, but HUMAN's you know I can't resist a clue about them!"She licked her lips as she stood on her hind legs rubbing her hooves together.

Eventually, he and Spike found Sweet Apple Acres after managing to get the directions from Lyra. As he approached the farm, he heard a loud "YEE-HAW!" and saw an orange-coated mare in a hat bucking an apple tree as many apples elegantly landed into several buckets. Spiked whistled at seeing this display, "Wow she's amazing, she might even be stronger then Shining Armor!"He trotted over to introduce himself.

"Hello,good afternoon my name is Dusk Shine, and I'm-"

"Howdy there, name's Applejack, proud member of the Apple family," said Applejack as she smiled big with a tip of the hate. "What can Ah do ya fer, Sugercube? We here at Sweet Apple Acres love meeting new friends" She crossed her front hooves and winked. The action caught Dusk off guard.

_Is she flirting with me? _he wondered. He shook the thought away. _No, it's just a little hospitality. Better return the favor. _He bowed slightly with great refinement, and kissed her hoof tenderly. "_Whoa, nelly,"_thought Applejack,"_Is this city-slicker a-flurtin' with me?"_She subconsciously blushed hotly moving some hair out of face."_Is-is he like Caramel? No,no,not again_!",her face hot with the blush as Dusk continued to talk," I am here for the Summer Sun Celebration by order of princess-." He announced with formality and confidence before he could finish though Applejack blushing big at his actions and slammed a bucket of apples on his head.

"BIG BRO OH NO!"Shouted Spike with worry as Dusk lay on the ground a pool of blood under him drippling form his mouth, his eyes white and groaning. "Don't you think you overdid it there?" Applejack pondered that then shook her head. "Naw'not'ta all bud he needs ta learn dat der are boundries round these parts,specially wit me,so he can't a be going overboard with da charm."Remarked Applejack in a southern drawl of earth wisdom.

"The only thin he will learn is that theres an afterlife oh man poor Dusk!" "I taint got time ta worry bout some city slicker pretty boy trying ta romance me inta a bail a hay, I gots to get ready fer da Canterlot emissary folks." Remarked AJ as she turned away from Spike and Dusk, spike having pushed the bucket off of his brothers head. "Thats us, we were sent by the princess to inspect the festivity preperations for the Summer Sun Celebration,the guy whose head you just smashed in was hoof picked by princess Celestia to supervise everything here and is her personal student!"

AJ's face grew pale followed by a nervous gulp, what did she just do? She just KO-ed an ultra important Canterlot noble who was supposed to inspect and render a descision on her and her families food, She trotted over and shook him awake,and fastly shook his hoof plastering a smile on her face,"Ah don't think we were properly introduced names Applejack Apple! Sorry fer what a happened reminded me of an old boyfriend is all thankfully didn't get ugly right?" Dusk gave a blank rather aloof and annoyed look to that.

"I have a minor skull fracutre and you call that not ugly?" "Y'all are lucky ya come here first Purdy boy, yur just in time fer the bi-annual apple family reunion." Dusk gulped at hearing that shaking his head he deadpandingly said, "Oh no,no I just need a menu of what food you'll be serving." AJ, tossing him into a chair and wrung the dinner bell. "SOUP'S ON, EVERPONY!" she yelled in hoping to bring him around and hopefully going right to a family mini-reunion would make him forget about what she just did Dusk Shine shook his head once again. "Oh, nononono," he said. "Again I just need you to tell what food you're serving. You really don't have to introduce me to your whole family."

"That's th' great thing about our family," Applejack said with pride. "Ah can both at once!" She took a deep breath. "We got Apple Cobbler, Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious,Goldie Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple-cupcakes,Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp. Apple Strudel,Apple Rose,great auntie Applesauce,Applejohn,Lil'Red,Applebuck,Apple seeds,Heyseed turnup-Truck, Apple dandy, Apple Flan, Carmel Apples, Apple Pie, Apple Cider, Apple Salad, Cousin Braeburn Apples, Apple Juicey, Aunt & Uncle Orange, along with Sherbert Orange, Orange Crush,Babs Seed Orange and mah side of the family: little Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and finally, Granny Smith." Applejack gestured over to a sleeping elder. "Come on Granny Smith, we got company!" Granny Smith awoke from her nap to join the festivities. "Ah think they like you." said Applejack. "I'd even say that yer already part of th' family! So, how 'bout a little taste test?"

Dusk Shine gazed upon the mountain of food that was on the table. "Actually, I'm not that hungry,I mean do you actually expect us to eat all this?" he confessed in an embaressed tone. "Besides, I've got a lot to do today, preparing for the apocalypse and all that." The Apple family made an "Awww" of disappointment. The filly known as Applebloom walked up to him.

"Aren'tcha gonna stay fer brunch?" she said with big, teary eyes. Dusk Shine looked into those eyes. Those soul-crushing eyes of sadness that cut into the deepest depths of his heart.

_NO! _thought Dusk with great resistance. _I… must… prepare… Nightmare… Moon _"Look I would like to but well I have some other things to do_ like prepare for the apocalypse. "_Now,now Applebloom this handsome stallion has some very important things to do there half pint."Granny Smith interrupted with a wise chuckle now winking a bit. "But then again a Canterlot Gentlecolt would never disappoint a young little Filly now would he no matter what he has to do am I right?"Teased Granny looking Dusk over, Dusk now sighed in a defeated way that lok was just to much for him to endure.

As Dusk chowed down, Granny Smith leaned over to Applejack. "He sure is a cute one,fer a Unicorn" Granny whispered playfully to her elder grandaughter.

"Granny!" snapped Applejack, cheeks blushing as she pulled her hat down over her face.

Dusk was encircled by the mares of clan apple constantly hitting him with a flurry of questions such as:How old are you?, are you single? ,do you personally know the princess? Dusk would do his best to answer these questions as he was forced to eat more and more apple flavored delights. Applebloom trotted slowly to her sister and smiled big looking up at her. "Big Sis Yer Coltfirend sure is really cool."AJ facehoofed at that and shivered her coat seemingly turning white. "Yeah it sure was nice ta bring'em round ta meet da family,he remines me a dis real cutie I knew when I was young,he just sure is a cute one I know I already said dat but its da dadgum truth,Applejack ya'd better get him into bucking shape in more ways then one."

Aj shook as she exploded loud shouting as loud as she could"HE AIN'T MA COLTFRIEND AND GRANNY I AIN'T GONNA BUCK'EM LIKE THAT!"

* * *

Dusk Shine trudged through the streets of Ponyville, his stomach so full he thought he could burst stumbling back and forth weakly looking terribly ill. "What's next on the list, Spike?" he groaned.

"Weather patrol," Spike answered. "Augh I-I want to puke."Grumbled Dusk gagging a bit,Spike shrugged with a sly smile. "I'm impressed by how much you could eat there Big Bro,I thought the food was delicious,I hope we have the same luck next time,but hey a dragons stomach is way more resilent."Chuckled Spike playfully teasing his surrogate big brother, it was the rare chance to lord his unique abilities over his genius brother. Dusk heard none of this though as he had grabbed a bucket by a well which he was hurling into. Spike just sighed as he looked at the clipboard deciding it would be best to get back to the task at hand,"The pony in charge of that is somepony named Rainbow Dash." Dusk looked at the cloudy sky.

"Well, she's obviously slacking off," snorted Dusk. "How are we going to watch and admire the Summer sunrise with all these clouds in the sky?"Grumbled Dusk but the Suddenly, there was a rainbow-colored blur crashing into Dusk, then darkness.

Dusk Shine struggled to breathe unable to see or move. He was covered in mud. A soft, warm furry and somewhat squishy pillow covered his face. It took a moment for Dusk to realize that said pillow was somepony's flank. The blue coated mare now made aware of what she had crashed into upon raising her goggles her jaw dropping. Dusk tried to say, "Get off me," but it came out more like "mmph mmph Mfh Mpfh!" but it must have meant something offensive to the pony that was sitting on him. Why is that, you ask?

Because said pony switched from suffocating him to bucking him in the face. "WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU FREAK!"Shouted the mare followed by a loud scream and an almighty loud crash clearly Dusk had just impacted on the ground allow with the sound of bones cracking.

"Ow!" yelped Dusk, "What was _that_ for?!"

"For stuffing your ugly face in my plot, you sicko!" retorted a tomboyish rainbow-manned mare. "Are you one those pervs in my fan club?"She shouted standing on her hind legs and shooting him death glares.

"What? No,your-your wrong!" Dusk protested weakly but tried to muster some mare shooting kill death glares and muttering under her breath. "kill,kill,kill." "Listen I'm from Canterlot! I don't know anypony here!"

"Canterlot?" said the rude pegasus asked, her mood automatically changing as she looked the stallion over before helping him up. "Say again Egghead you said your from Canterlot as in the capital Canterlot?" Dusk raise a brow to that before realizing what she just said. "Egghead? I am not an Egghead I am well read theres a difference!"He stated defendcing himself to this rude Tomboyish mare. "Don't care Canterlot that's where the Wonderbolts perform! Have you seen them? Have you met Spitfire? What's she like? Tell me! TELL ME NOW"

The load of questions took Dusk back by surprise. After careful consideration, he decided to act like the face-in-flank issue never happened. "Wait who? The wonderbolts? I'm not much of a sports fan."Deadpanned Dusk feining ignorance. "THE WONDERBOLTS DUMBASS,THE MOST AMAZING AND MOST TALENTED ACROBATIC FLYING TEAM IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA,THE GUYS WHO ALWAYS MAKE IT TO THE FINALS OF THE WORLD FLYING TOURNAMENT,WHO ALWAYS TAKE GOLDS IN THE EQUESTRIA GAMES,WHOSE AWESOMENESS SURPASS'S EVEN MY OWN AND DATES BY LIKE A THOUSAND YEARS OR SOMETHING!"Shouted Dash as a Wonderbolts poster somehow appeared behind her held by two other pegasus's that seemed to be doig what she signed with her hoof's. "They'll be in the celebration tomorrow and I'm going to show them my best moves,they'll practically beg the Great Rainbow Dash the super magnificent awesomeness to join them as Spitfire's personal Wingpony."Cackled the mare loudly with great pride and narccisism. "Are you Rainbow Dash?" he asked curious and a little irratated at this mares attitude.

"The one and only!" said Rainbow Dash with pride,striking a cool striding pose. "Captain of the Ponyville weather team, future Wonderbolt, and fastest flier in Equestria!"

"And Queen of the slacker's," scoffed Dusk with a deadpanned tone.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PUNK?!" roared Rainbow Dash, her rage flaring at the remark.

"No offence, but the sky needs a little tidying up, and you're off doing stunt-flying all day," Dusk criticized with a sly gaze.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat, easy Pretty boy!" bragged Rainbow Dash.

Dusk Shine looked Dash straight in the eye. "Prove it," he smirked having a clever little plan.

Dash grunts lowering her goggles over her eyes and In a blink of an eye, Rainbow Dash took off in a blur of motion."She's amazing."Whistled Spike as Dash zoomed busting those clouds like she was some super speedy rodent who could breka the sound barrier in red running shoes. "Well she is pretty good."Remarked Dusk timing her with his pocket watch his eyes growing big when he saw the timing,"Impossible"Remarked Dusk but by Dash's patented Laws of Awesomeness (which, according to Rainbow Dash, were 20% cooler than the laws of physics) she did in fact clear the sky in ten seconds flat.

Dusk Shine stood like a statue, his mouth agape.

"What did I say?" said Rainbow Dash. "Ten. Seconds. Flat."She remarked pridefully leaning on air cooly," And as a bonus"She saved one cloud kicking it as a shower of water fell from it following a quick kick, Dusk was now drentched. "That will help you get the dirt out of your eyes and the humilation off your body,now to make it up to you for kicking you in the face earlier I'll blow-dry your mane, tornado-style!" Giggled Dash devious,"Hey wait!"Before Dusk could properly object, he was swept up in whirlwind created instantly by Rainbow Dash flying in circles. After the Rainbow-nado streaks died down, Dash looked at her results.

"What?" Dusk Shine asked. "Is there something funny?"

Spike answered his question between giggles. "Your mane!" Spike chortled,along with Dash "You look like a circus clown!"

"No, no," Dash corrected. "He looks more like Neighpoleon Dynamite!" They both howled in laughter rolling on the ground holding their sides.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Dusk Shine said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to finish overseeing this year's celebration so we can prepare for You know, Spike? The _important_ thing?" "Hahaha your a funny guy there Egghead,really funny."Giggled Rainbow again playfully. "Dusk Shine, my name is Dusk Shine Sparkle."Explained Dusk sternly,Rainbow only getting a sly and wide smirk at learning his name finally. "Well Shine you don't seem like a bad guy. Maybe if we hang out together more some other time some of my coolness with rub off on you if your lucky?"

"Whatever come on Spike we need to get ready, I have a fight with Nightmare moon to prepare for."Dusk stated glaring sternly at his so called number one assitant.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "You're planning on facing off against Nightmare Moon? That old pony tale that talks about that one crazy alicorn the eats ponies and wanted to wipe out all the light in the world to make it night forever?"

Dusk Shine frowned. "It's not an old pony tale," he protested.

"That… is… _awesome!_" Rainbow Dash squee'd. "We have GOT to hang out more dude,so totally have to you've got some great storytelling skill man,you just need to work on your body a bit and you'd be like a total catch!"Said Dash she did like hearing cool stories now and again especially killer fantasies and adventures.

_Kill me,_ thought Dusk. Dash to took the sky waving bye with her hoof. "Well see you later little dragon dude and Egghead."She then zoomed off high and fast in the sky soon becoming nothing more then a shimmering blue star in the distance.

"Wow she's so awesome."Sighed spike in a chill way as he looked up at the sky. He then looked to Dusk seeing him already walking off. "Hey Big bro wait up!" Dusk glared very sternly back at Spike, "We don't have anymore time to waste. Hopefully we don't run into anymore crazy Mares today!"

* * *

Dusk Shine walked into the town hall which was being decorated intricatly by the decoration team. The next thing on his list involved a volunteer decorations expert named Rarity and her team of Sweetie bell,Coco Pommel,Suri Polomare,and other background characters that likely hold no interest for anyone. Ribbons adorned the pillars of the building in luxurious display of color and fashion. _Good,_ he thought. _It seems everything's in order here. Maybe I can just slip out of here without talking to anypony._

"Decorations...Beautiful…" said Spike dreamily.

"Yes," agreed Dusk, "The décor is coming along nicely this out to be quick. I'll be at the library in no time at all perfect."

"I'm not talking about the stupid ribbons,Or the décor idiot,HER!" Spike snapped grabbing Dusk's head and turning it to the center stage. "I'm talking about the drop-dead stunning princess of all things gorgeous over there...she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"There, a pure-white unicorn with swirdled and curled purple locks of perfectly brushed hair and a purple Star tat under her left eye was choosing which ribbon to put up next carefully and with great precission.

"Her?" Dusk said with deadpan confusion. Then a realization dawned on him. "Spike de Draco, are you crushing on somepony?"

Spike didn't even try to deny it as he got on his knee's. "You HAVE to be my wingpony Big Bro!" he pleaded. "I will do the dishes for the year, make my bed for rest of my life, and I'll even believe you on your 'Mare in the Moon' thing for the rest of the day!"

"Let's point a few things straight," said Dusk. "One: You do not have a snowball's chance in Tartarus with this girl. Two: You do all those things anyway. Three: Did you even know what a wingpony is? Its a millitary term."Remarked Dusk listing his reasons why Spike's little attempt at persuasion was destined to fail.

"Okay how about I won't tell your mom where you hide your special magazines again?"Giggled Spike making another attempt. "Then it was your fault that mom didn't look me in the eye for an entire week, and dad gave a whole speech about colts in growth!"Grumbled Dusk now angry at Spike about that,his cousins and former babysitter Cadence also had given him looks over that. "Okay Do it, or I tell everypony we know about how you still sleep with that stupid rag doll," threatened Spike thinking he finally hit the mark with his big bro.

"You leave Miss Smartypants out of this!" glared Dusk shouting loudly. Spike was rather stunned and fightened now as he took a submissive stance and got teary eyed getting his hands together in prayer,"C'mon help me, Big bro please?" "Fine," relinquished Dusk with an annoyed grumbled, "I'll try to lend a hoof and put in a good word for you, just this once,just try to calm your hormones for a while lover boy!" He approached Spike's crush. "Good afternoon miss," he said with false enthusiasm. "I'm Dusk Shine. Let me introduce you to my good friend Spi-"

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF CELESTIA!" the white unicorn screeched. "What-what is that horrid thing!?" "Um his name is Spike" Dusk said deadpandingly, to which Spike kicked Just slightly and stomped."HEY!", "Oh no,no I mean your mane."Explained the odd accented southern mare beauty. "My mane?"Dusk felt the top of his head, and realized he still had the worst manecut ever.

"Oh right, I was going to fix it when I got home…" he shrugged already having gotten over it and not really caring,after all why should he?

"Sweet Celestia, Heavens no!"Shouted the mare slamming her hoof down on a desk. "Well we were about to leave so-"Dusk tried to explained before being interrupted nad slowly pushed somewhere. "you've been going out in _public_ with that style? Such bravery! But I can't allow a pony,let alone a fellow sophisticated Unicorn to walk around with such a mess, my principles would never allow that."

Dusk tried to move away trying to get away. "Look miss I don't need it fixed so please just let me go home."He sternly tried to explain only for her eyes to grow lifeless and dark a black aura suddenly around her. "I NEVER TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!", Dusked shivered his face totally pale and gave a gulp. "Y-yes Ma'am." Dusk had been dragged to her shop Caroseul Boutique and learned the womans name was Rarity Gem. She lived independently from her parents and Sister and had a brother traveling over sea's,aswell as being the premier fashion designer in all of Ponyville rivaled only by her dear old friend Suri. "Excuse me Miss Rarity,I really don't want to be a bother to you."Remarked Dusk his head full of suds from shampoo and conditioners.

"Don't worry yourself Darling its the least I can do for such a charming young stallion and fellow Unicorn."Remarked Rarity Spike all lovestruck with a dopey grin on his face as he handed Rarity hair-care products. "but I really must know the name of the Ruffian who caused this monstrosity to a Pony such as you young sir." "It was that arrogant multi-colored Pegasus."Explained Dusk with a chuckle recalling his encounter with her and giving a bit of an eyeroll to the memory. "That would be Rainbow Dash I assume?"Sighed out Rarity a very,very irrated look on her beautiful and elegant face. "A friend of yours I take it Miss Rarity?", Rarity shook her head in a dignified and hoity way,"I wouldn't exactly call her a friend good sir."Rarity retorted howevering over a blowdryer and a curling iron with her magic.

"I truly have no reason to be friends with such an unrefined pony such as her,still I suppose I must have…**words **with Little Miss Speedster about being more careful, won't I?...there all done,oh Rarity you are a talent,it suits you magnificently as if you were born with it darling."Giggled the fashionista showing dusk a mirror he had a very familiar mane cut,a rather cute and adorakable one,his mane flattened out and lengthened with a curl on the back and longer more together bangs. Dusk just raised a curious brow with a near expressionless face as he let his feelings and new appearance set in.

Dusk just hung his head low and sighed before staring Rarity in the eyes,"You know even though my face is feminine,you do ralize I'm a colt right?"

"Oh of course I know darling,I just thought this style would suit you best for some reason...No? Well then, my deepest apologies,oh pardon me I still haven't caught your name yet good sir" said the diamond-flanked mare as she grabbed a comb and began to work on Dusk's mane again.

"Spike?" he whispered. "Are you sure that you want to chase after this psycho?"

"Sorry," said Spike in some kind of trance. "But I can't hear you over the sound of my heart beating over how incredibly hot she is." Dusk sighed once more rolling his eyes at Spike. "that makes no sense,anyway I'm Dusk Shine Sparkle."Dusk smiled trying to come off as a good fellow to Rarity atleast while she was levitating scissor's.

"Dusk Shine?" Rarity gasped. "The Dusk Shine? The personal protégé of Princess Celestia?"She asked neigh demanded.

"I guess so,wait you know who I am?"Dusk was actually rather surprised to hear this due to the fact he had never been to ponyville before.

"Darling, please," Rarity passively dismissed. "A colt preforms the magical equivalence of nuclear energy _at age eight_, earns his cutie mark in a form of magic itself, and becomes what Celestia called 'the son she never had?' I'd be surprised if it didn't make the papers. It's almost like you're a prince, oh it is such an honor to meet you!"Squealed Rarity starry eyed at meeting one of her top five Stallion idols.

Dusk considered this for a moment. "_It still didn't get me a date to junior prom_," he mumbled grudgingly under breath. Spike, saw an opportunity a real chance to impress her"Hey I'm basically Dusk's brother so that kind of makes me a prince too right?"

Rarity raised an eyebrow looking at the baby dragon. "Excuse me,who might you be little sir?"

"I'm Spike!" said the little dragon all teary eyed and disappointed that he had not been noticed. "The handsome young dragon that's been helping you for like two hours now?" But Rarity was already at Dusk Shine's side again,the mare on her hind legs hearts seeming to be in the air itself or so it seemed as her face was all ablush looking up into his eyes.

"Say Shine do you have a Mare-Friend? A strapping young Stallion like yourself must have atleast a thousand Mares and Fillies from Canterlot begging to be with you."Giggled Rarity wondering if she had a chance and still in a fangirlish awe over him,totally gushing over the young stallion. "Actually um no,no I don't"Blushed Dusk looking to the side. "_Aside from my cousins,the princess and my Foalsitter Lyra and Moondancer are the only mares I've ever really talked to about anything._"Though Dusk recalling that when it came down to it, he really didn't have any real friends back in canterlot and Lyra and Moondancer were more like Colleague's and or rivals then friends.

"You know Shine I've always belived in destiny, and what is has prepared for me,it has thus given me so much, ever since I was a filly I knew I would meet my sweet charming prince someday."Rarity twirled around Dusk then clapped her hoof's together and sighed contently imagening it all. "Then he and I would be united with eachother by the _**Red String of Destiny**_. Oh yes our love would be able to outshine even Celestia's brillent sun. Then one day we would have our happily ever after ending,always together."Rarity fantasized seeing Canterlot castle and dusk in a tux her in the most beautiful of wedding dress's as rose petals crescended down upoin them,Dusk gulped unable to see the fantasy but she could see on her drooling and starry face more or less what she was thinking,Rarity turned towards Dusk letting out a happy sigh once more, "Do you believe in destiny Mr Dusk shine? oh I just know we're going to be the best of… companions," she said with a sly smile as she opened her starry eyes. Dusk Shine's eyes widened by the implications all of that crazy dream. Dusk zoomed out of the room and into town shouting back "Oh,wow look at the time it's time to go Spike we're going to be late for our next meeting!" Rarity blinked very curious and a bit stunned at the sudden departure a sweat drop falling from her forhead. "Darling Was it something I said?"

* * *

Dusk gave a sigh of relief as he looked back finally convinced that Rarity wasn't chasing him down wearing a wedding dress, he slowed from his full-on gallop to a swift, nervous trot. "Good she's not following us. The last thing I need right now is a crazy Fan-Filly chasing me with a Wedding Dress,why are mares so crazy?" Spike was shooting dusk a leering glare his arms crossed. "Hey Big Bro...YOU TOTALLY RUINED MY FIRST IMPRESSION YOU JERK!"Shouted spike at his beloved Big brother clearly blinded by his jealousy towards Dusk.

Dusk was shocked at this he growled and now began to shout back, "THAT INSANE MARE COULD HAVE KIDNAPPED US AND TIED US UP IN A BASEMEN, AND YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FIRST IMPRESSIONS? SPIKE ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Dusk turned to walk away giving a very annoyed sigh while trying to regain his focus and composure. "I don't even have the time to be helping you with that psycho. Besides,I just don't understand what the big deal is about having a marefriend is? I mean love has the potential to make anypony stupid and oblivious to the really important things."

"So, you do you think we hit it off?" Spike said sadly before coming to a realization. "Well Big bro I guess a colt as intelligent as you woule never fall for that kind of thing huh?...um Big bro?" Spike waved a talon hand infront of Dusk whose eyes were wide and his face blushing crimson red his heart beating fast as he stared off into the distance. He saw a gourgeous pink flowing mane accompanied with the most sweet of bird songs.

"SWEET MOTHER OF CELESTIA, WHO IN THE HOOF IS _THAT?!"_

* * *

And that's when Dusk Shine saw… _**her.**_

She was a pale-yellow pegasus with a silke like pink mane the flowed down to her ankles like a waterfall,with velvet yellow looking feathers that put a swans to shame in pure beauty,and a beautiful smile unrivaled by any he had seen before,her kindheartedness evident from even here, she was more pure then a princess. She was leading a chorus of songbirds with a beautiful voice so innocent & pure,coming from her gorgeous and delicate mouth it made the animals singing with her seem like nothing in comparisson. Her cutie mark was a trio of pink butterflies that delicately rested on her perfectly shaped flanks that…Oh, almighty deity Fausticorn, DAT PLOT!

_Meanwhile, back in reality…_

"Uh, Dusk? Big bro? Five minutes ago you started staring with this really creepy smile drooling like a dog wanting a bone, I think you gotta apologize to her dude,she saw you and it got her all startled."Deadpanned spike with a roll of his slitted eyes. "THATS NOT TRUE SPIKE YOUR A LIAR!"He shouted loudly, which startled the poor pegasus mare watching as her birds flew off. "Great just digging yourself a deeper grave Big Bro you've scared her birds away now and you've gone and scared her birds away she looks like she's crying man,you know I never lie."

An awkward silence fell. The yellow mare did her best to hide behind her mane to hide her tears as she began to back away. This snapped Dusk out his trance; Somewhat. "Dusk rushed to her side flailing his arms to try and disfuse this situation loudly declaring the truth,"I-I-I'm not a pervert of a stalker miss,I'm Dusk Shine of Canterlot, Emisarry of her royal Highness Celestia whats your name?"He asked trying to get things more out of this aura of awkwardness, the young pegasus mare gulped now,"My-my name is Fluttershy." she said nearly inaudibly.

Dusk Shine removed a bit of dust from his ears. "I'm sorry what was that, my love?"

"Fluttershy," she mumbled even quieter.

"didn't quite catch that was it Butter-dye?" asked Dusk as he invaded Fluttershy's personal space to get a better listen and prevent her from backing away further which she kept doing for some reason. Against her better judgment, Fluttershy let him get closer,as close as can be as he was right next to her now. "Fluttershy."She said still ultra quite. "Her names Fluttershy she's the last one on the lsit in charge of music right?"

"is**-THAT A BABY DRAGON?!"**She shouted ultra loudly pushing Dusk aside and nearly blowing out her eardrums.

"GAH!" screamed Dusk in pain. His ears were ringing with sheer volume of his beloved's outburst at seeing Spike.

"Oh, sorry!" said Fluttershy at normal volume. "Fluttershy, you're such loudmouth," she scolded herself. She then raced over to Spike. "Oh I've never even _seen_ a real live Baby dragon before she's so cute. What's her name? Can I pet her?"Asked Fluttershy ultra giddy as Dusk lay on the ground very confused, Spike now speaking."Well I sure like you names Spike."Smiled the little dragon in a friendly tone shaking Fluttershy's hoof. "Hi Spike I'm Fluttershy oh its ever so nice to meet you." The dragon kid snidely chuckled at this development,things sure were getting interesting now, though the tiny reptile. "Well,well,well seems someones interested in getting to know me now,so what do you want me to tell you huh ?"Fluttershy pondered this now as she cutely smiled big coming up with an answer rather quickly after all this was a rare chance for the Animal Hobbyest,"Tell me every detail you know about dragons!"

"Umm…" Spike muttered thinking over his answer. "I really don't know much about dragons. To be honest, I've never seen another dragon myself."

"Oh my, you poor thing," cooed Fluttershy. "You've never been with your own kind? It's okay, Spikey-wikey, you can tell Mama all about it."

Spike and Dusk exchanged a look, Dusk glaring death glares at his former best pal and little brother he immediately understood two things: The first was that this was exactly like the situation with Rarity, only with a role reversal. The second was that they both knew exactly what going to happen here: Spike was going to tell Fluttershy his life story, and she won't even LOOK in Dusk's direction. Spike was going enjoy to every minute of this, and there was nothing Dusk Shine could do about it.

"Okay," said Spike smugly as he hopped on Dusk's back. "Well, I first started out as a cute little green-spotted purple egg…"

* * *

The following was the worst five hours of Dusk Shine's life. From every time-out Dusk got to the embarrassing braces he wore though middle school, Spike spared no detail about himself or his interactions with Dusk and his family. He even told Fluttershy about his Smartypants doll! HOW DARE YOU, SPIKE?! THAT CONTRACT WAS SIGNED IN _BLOOD!_Finally, the trio reached the library"Thought Dusk a vein on his forhead and the look in his eyes clearly showing maximum levels of irritation and annoyance.

"…And that's my entire life story until today." Fluttershy nodded happily as she had intently listened to ever last bit of the story. "Thats all so Amazing Spikey-Wikey."

"Do you want to hear what happened to today?"

"Well, we're here," interrupted Dusk putting his hoof down. "Well guess we gotta go inside oh me and Big Bro will be staying in the ponyville library until the end of the festivel."Winked Spike to Fluttershy with a wide grin. "Wait do you mean the old Library in the large oak tree?"Gulped Flutershy as she began to shiver. "Um yeah is something wrong?"Dusk asked with a raised brow not really seeing what was wrong. Fluttershy now had an aura of dred about her her eyes showing no light and her right eye totally covered by her mane. "thats the scariest place around her besides the Everfree Forest...its the most haunted place in all of Ponyville and is haunted by the spirit of the old librarian Creepy Quil Tragovina."Fluttershy explained her legs shaking.

Dusk just chuckled at this absurd story, "Haunted? Haunted really? I don't think a simple building is scary enough for ponies to say that." Dusk then looked at the actuasl place a sweatdrop falling from his head, it made his old clubhouse Fort Book look like a 5-star hotel. "This is the place the princess wants me to stay? I'll admit it looks a little decrepit,spike is this really the place?" Spike merely nodded at that looking over the address once again. "Yup its written right here Big Bro." Fluttershy got infront of the duo and spread herself to block there path. "See I told you not even the adult ponies come near this place and you actually want to stay inside of it?"

Dusk scoffed clearing his throat pushing Flutterhy aside. "Excuse me, but I don't believe in such things as ghosts and spirits its absurd, things such as ghosts and such are just part of old superstition, that are just mere arcaic beliefs. Unlike magic, there is no real research or data or even believable resgisters for such things." Dusk was lecturing unaware of the white shadow rustling inside the library, he smugly explained all of this to Fluttershy who nodded now smiling happily. "Wow Shine your so smart."She blushed a bit at hearing all of his theories on ghosts it made her feel safe to hear they weren't real.

Dusk nodded tapping his chest and smugly smirking, "Aw but of course, back in Canterlot Princess Celestia herself used to call me the best student she's had in a century, and she's had six in counting -Nexus-Nebula,Presto Centurion Lulamoon, Princess Cadence, ,somepony whose name doesn't matter and of course yours truely." Spike chuckled as he leaned on Dusk's head,"Every other pony just thinks he's crazy though,but hey so are half of Celestia's other students."Teased Spike, to which Dusk glared pointing off into the distance. "Say isn't that one of your birds over there?" Fluttershy turned to look to where Dusk was pointing with a mighty hoof clop Dusk bonked Spike on the head knowcking him to the ground. "I don't see any birds oh what happened to Spikey-wikey?"Asked Fluttershy, Dusk merely shrugging and replying, "I guess it's time for your nap, Spike,you know your a baby dragon after all" he said though gritted teeth.

"But I'm not even tired!" protested Spike.

"Nonsense," Dusk said as he "accidently" tripped spike once he tried to pick himself back up. "Why, you're so tired you can't keep your wittle balwance!"

"Oh my," said Fluttershy with concern. "Any growing child needs her beauty sleep. Okay, Mister Dusk, I'll leave, but you've got to promise to feed Spikey-wikey her leafy greens, so she'll grow up big and strong,well see you later Shine and Spikey."

"Goodbye Fluttershy, I will I promise to get him into bed,also please call me Dusk I'm still just 17 so I can't be called a mister yet,atleast not by you." Fluttershy gave a nod and smiled ever so weetly. "Oh my what a coincidence we are the same age...well then goodbye Dusk."Gently smiled Shy with both her eyes showing as she hovered off. Dusk once again blushed hugely as her cute smile was near hypnotic he then looked at her flank as she left.

"Wow that Fluttershy."Dusk then shook it off and cleared his throat to once more retake composure,"Now that we've got some time, I'd better start my investigation of Nightmare moon."Declared Dusk now once more serious. "Do you actually wanna stay here big bro?"As he said that realization dawned on him. "Did she just call me a girl?" Dusk just chuckled and went into the darkness of the library. "Come on lets go and take a look after all its just a library."

"Big bro the moving Pegasus left our things outside,they didn't even want to go in theres even a note that says sorry I just don't know what went wrong."Said Spike holding a badly written note in childish block letters on bubble print notebook paper. "Well I'll just have to report them to their superior's I think the shift leader was named Ditzy or something."He said looking back at Spike as he stood in the dark entryway.

* * *

"Big bro I really don't wanna stay here its weird and scary and-and dark!" Snickering echoed out through the dark room from Dusk. "Spike don't tell me your afraid of a tale meant to scare little colts and the dark too."Taunted Dusk as he walked deeper into the dark Spike following after. "This coming from the pony who believes in Nighmate moon the Boogeymare."Shot Spike back "th-thats different Spike.", :Oh come on can't you please turn on the lights?"

"_Well Dusk Shine, you've finally done it,"_ Dusk silently congratulated himself. "_You've done every single thing on the list, and you've made it in one piece, too! Now we can prepare for Nightmare Moon in peace and quiet."_Dusk's horn lit up a tiny bit a sly smile on his face about to show once the light came on. "Spike I think you should learn to be more like me,I'm totally calm before this darkness and that silly story,I'm always prepared for any possible-"

"SURPRISE!"Shouted a pink mare hanging upside down from the ceiling just an inch from Dusk's face, Dusk scream in horror and fainted from fright. "Hehe,how funny,what a silly-Billy-Goat."Giggled the mare as she she there on a rope like a pinata.

Dusk groaned as his eyes opened seeing Spike calling out to him. He then facehoofed."Ugh what-what happened?"Asked Dusk as he sat up. "Well bro first we got inside. Then you turned the lights on with your horn got startled by a pink pony and passed out...oh and you also screamed like a little scardey Filly haha."Teased Spike Dusk leering at him as he tried to recompose himself. "YEAH THAT WAS THE BEST HEHE!"Giggled the mysterious mare still hanging from the ceiling as she threw confetti in the air.

Dusk raised a brow at seeing her really weirded out by this odd pinata posing pony haning percariously from his ceiling. The mare grinned big pulling a pair of scissor's seemingly from nowhere and cutting herself down she landed yet when she did there was no thud more of a silly squeak sound. The mare trotted over with a big grin. "Names Pinkamena"Pinkie" Diane Pie but you can just call me Pinkie kay,kay cutie?" Spike gasped pointing at her in an aha or objection point pose. "Aha I remember you!" Dusk just rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh at this. "Yes I remember her too, so question why did you invade my house?"Said Dusk in a deadpanned tone.

"Why? Well I'll tell you why to set up your own super epic big surprise welcome party for you!"She shouted loud and proud as a huge flash of colorful smoke and confetti exploded and now Dusk's house was filled with the townsponies a wide grinning Pinkie at the center standing on her hind legs and failing her forlegs in total excitement.

"_o__f course there's a surprise party. What are the odds? I swear, its like the universe hates me."_

"Hi!" said a high pitched voice that Dusk **immediately despised**."So,so,so were you surprised huh,huh,huh?"

The annoyance rambled on as Dusk Shine walked over to get a well-deserved drink, "Yes very surprised libraries are supposed to be **quiet** balloon butt."He glared looking back at Pinkie who just had this big dopey grin on her face. "Oh please what kind of welcome party would that be boring duh! Soooooooo **BORING**!"She skipped following Dusk to the punch bowl.

"Y'see I saw you when you first got here I was walking down the street and I saw you and I haven't ever seen you before, you see if I haven't seen you before then that means I've never met you before and if I've never met you before then you must be new to town since I know everypony and I mean everypony in town serious get it? And if that wasn't enough since we run in sydication and I haven't met you yet, that means I was either in a rerun or in a fanfic! So I was wondering: Rerun or fanfic? Rerun or fanfic? Rerunorfanficrerunorfanficrerunorfanficrerunorfanfic… anyway, then you showed up as a super-cute boy! And if you're a super-cute boy, that must mean I was in a shipfic! So if I was in a shipfic and I _found_ you super-cute, that must mean I was at least one of the female leads! And if I was one of the female leads and I saw you before anypony else that puts me in like the lead according to Akamatsu logic, that must mean I must get you in the end, because finders-keepers losers-weepers, right?

"Ugh well I barely followed half of what you just said but yet of course I know nopony I just moved here today so that goes without saying."explained Dusk as Pinkie was still talking despite him interrupting."_Does she ever stop talking and whats Akamatsu logic is it from Masia?"_Oh and also if your new to town then you must not have any friends yet and if you don't have any friends yet then you must be sooooooo lonely and that makes me soooooo super sad!"

"Um yes thank you?" Dusk said completely confused, he could barely understand anything she was saying so the best thing to do was just nod and smile. "_If I spend one more minute with this made-mare I'm going to go insane!_"Thought Dusk as he tried to back away now. "soooooo I had this super duper great idea to throw you a Great Big Ginotmous,super-duper spectaular party and invite everpony in Ponyville,you know it was hard to find so many ponies who wanted to come here cuz of Tragovina, a lot didn't come or just ran away as soon as I talked about this place,but anyway this is a real fun party right Dusky?"

"I have to get rid of her and escape this Party from Tartarus."Dusk poured himself a cup from what appeared to be a soda bottle onm the counter and put in a straw. "So are you having fun? Oh also You're drinking hot sauce."She giggled playfully only to get squirted all over the face as Dusk gagged and spit the hot sauce all over her face.

"…I knew that...NOW WATER!"Screamed Dusk as he ran out of the room, for someone so smart he should have known seeking water was the last thing to do in this situation(Milk or Bread works best). Spike picked the bottle up it D Tascomare's secret five alarm Red Nova sauce. Pinkie Shrugged licking her face clean in an instant and givin a relieved sighed as her huge tongue hung from her mouth. "Yummy."Giggled the odd Mare getting some stares from Spike and others.

* * *

A little later Dusk Shine brooded infront of an old well outside the library since all the sinks were busy being used for filling large buckets for bobbing for Apples. He sat that in a depressed mood looking at the ground in the cold spring night. "I was supposed to come here in the name of princess Celestia to help things run smooth but also to research a rare book here in Ponyville to help me defeat Nightmare moon, but since I've been here I've been hurt,shamed,guilt tripped,almost kidnapped,severely startled and almost poisoned,I wonder what she was thinking?" Sighed the depressed unicorn stallion loudly in utter depression so deep, as deep as the well he had just used.

"I've been her apprentice since I was a little colt, and I've always trusted her. But-but she sends me here as if she's trying to keep me away, is this some form of exile?", "OR MAYBE SHE'S PLANNING SOMETHING BIG?!"Remarked Pinkie her head popped out of the well, her eyes like dinnerplates and cute rosey cheeks shimmering in the night.

"Where did you come from? How did you even get in the well its so far down?"Shouted Dusk with a deadpanned and shocked tone which matched his stunned jaw dropped face.

"S.E.C.R.E.T-SECRET!"Giggled Pinkie as she got behind Dusk and put herflank against his and her back against his too. "Hey Dusk, I've been looking all over for you Big bro!" he began waddling up the hill. "I'm sorry Spike I just needed some fresh air."Spike saw Pinkie alongside Dusk and grinned in a sinister way. "You sure thats it? I mean your up here all alone with the party planner sure you guys weren't about to have some One Night Magic?"Taunted Spike in a very teasing tone,Pinkie whistling innocently as a halo seemed to hove over her head. "No Spike, no danger there and don't both asking me to come back down to the party, not you or Balloon Butt."

"Why not? There's plenty of time untilt he ceremony and I was only joking if thats why?" Dusk glared back at Spike in a very cruel way. "NO and that not why, you want to know why? Its because I think parties are a stupid and silly waste of time!"He said calmly and very serious and in a flat dark tone. Pinkie heard this her eyes becoming huge but her pupils small, her hair seeming to deflate covering one followed by a sound akin to a whoope cushion. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!"Shouted Pinkie her hair half deflated and a bang covering her eye still she got right in Dusk's face her eyes filled with rage and some sort of odd concern."HOW CAN A PONY SAY THAT ABOUT PARTIES?! DON'T YOU KNOW PARTIES ARE AN IMPORTANT PART OF LIFE!? THEY FILL THE HEARTS OF ANY CREATURE BIG OR SMALL IN THIS WORLD WITH JOY AND HOPE!"Screamed Pinkie loudly as it echoed out into the night.

Dusk was totally stunned his pupils tiny from the shock and sweatdropping. "Eh? If you think so, then-then I guess I don't have a choice do I? Wait a minute um Miss Pinkie I'm sorry I called you Balloon butt."Gulped Dusk deeply afraid at the display and the look in Pinkie's eyes. "Um hey where-where are you taking me?!"Asked the stallion hopefully it was somewhere without anything sharp or hard and blunt.

Pinkie's hair had now reflated a good deal back to its usual look and both eyes again visible,"I haven't got enough character development yet! if I don't get enough screen time, me won't become the reader's pairing of chocie!" she explained then plopped himdown in the center of town. "Ta-Dah! Time to see Ponyville trademarked celebrating greatness with the Summer Sun Celebration Dusky,theres games,super yummy food and tons of fun, ponies from all over euquestria usually come to our celbration instead of their own cuz of how fun it is, just to have super funt times with their friends. Your gonna love it honeybunch."

Indeed the fair was fantastic so many different food and game stalls and so many happy smiles ponies of all ages. "I see well the festivels back in Canterlot usually suck,and the Summer sun celebration there is always just so brief the highlight being when Celestia raises the sun."Said Spike following along behind Dusk. "See,see these kinds of parties bring families together."Pointed out pinkie looking up to a pegasus family happily enjoying the event.

"Wowe Pinkie that is amazing."Said Spike being actually serious, he did think this was pretty cool and so was pinkie's outlook on life. "Yeah,yeah! Thats why I just love Parties! It always brings out the best in everypony."Pinkie giggled again as she hopped around the stalls followed by Dusk who was shooting her a glare still so very annoyed but to afraid to say it.

Dusk had, had enouh though he walked passed Pinkie and upto another hill. "Is something wron Dusky-Wusky? Don't you wanna play any games?"Asked Pinkie looking afraid and concerned for Dusk who seemed so depressed and upset once more. "Yeah big bro, we came all the way out here and haven't had any fun!" Dusk shivered another outburst building now. "fun? Fun?"Scoffed Dusk now. "YOU THINK I CAME TO PONYVILLE TO HAVE FUN?! INFACT DO YOU THINK I'M HERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE?!"

"All I came here to do was to prepare for the arrival of Nightmare Moon so I can stop her, I don't have time for fun!"Growled the stallion looking at Pinkie in the eyes with utter disdain. Pinkie lowered her head her hair starting to deflate again, not that Dusk noticed or even cared at this point. "Right now, I should be doing something way more important than this,its ridculous I should never have you your Drag me around your insane!" Dusk slammed his hoof down now."So I would be really grateful if you coul all just leave me alone!"

Pinkie's forlegs reached up now around Dusk's neck...then he was pulled into a powerful hug his face in Pinkie's chest,he could smell her she reeked of cotton candy and pure honey,his face all red as she hugged him tight her mane now poofyer then ever. "Ah don't be silly,your just grumpy because you've had no friends to have fun with! So why don't we start by being friends."Dusk blushed very deeply touched now as he was freed from her grasp. "oh and with Benefits hehe!"Dusk's jaw dropped at heaing that last part his nose bleeding a bit.

"What-what was all that about?!" Shouted Dusk once again at a loss over Pinkie, she just shrugged and giggled. "Well my grandma Granny Pie told me that hugs always take anger away,since a huge makes everything better hahaha." Dusk rolled his eyes at that explanation that was unfounded and ridiculous, yet perhaps thats how Pinkie thought? "No way that would never work!"Pited Dusk crossing his forlegs. "Kay,kay now that your happy lets play some games come one, I'm gonna win you an awesome and enormous Ursa Major Plushie!"Pinkie remarked hopping off to a ring toss game. "No way I know thats not how dates go...I-I mean this isn't a date or anything?!"Dusk recovered trying to hide his oddly growing attraction to the odd mare, he had to keep focused.

Pinkie backed up giving a back up alarm sound and let out an exasperated sigh. "Can I at least talk to you in words that your puny fourth-wall-restricted brain can easily understand?"

Dusk returned the sigh. "Sure, whatever."

"Okay, you've been waiting all day to find a way to defeat Princess Lu-er, Nightmare Moon, am I right or am I left?" asked Pinkie calmly.

"How do you know about Nightmare Moon's return?" Dusk said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a bedtime story, silly!" Pinkie giggled. "Everypony knows about Old Black Snooty! Now, answer my question: right or left?"

"Right."

"Now, are you going to find out what you're looking for under a pillow in the library or a Dusty old book?"

"…Huh?"Asked Dusk raising a brow.

"I'm saying that instead of making friends or finding a way to stop eternal night," Pinkie explained with growing impatience, "you've been cooping yourself up in here like a total mopey-dopey pants!"

"Wait, you're actually making sense, Pinkie!" Dusk Shine realized. "Yeah Big bro its not like the world is going to end just because you chose to have a little fun right?"

"Well, yeah how 'bout a smooch for luck, Honey-bunch?" hopefully said Pinkie, pecking him on the cheek. Dusk chalked it up as "not the weirdest thing that happened today," and mentally prepared himself for the worst. "Now lets play those games!"Declared Pinkie now dragging Dusk along again, though atleast he seemed in a better mood. However four dark shimmering Star's gathered around the moon giving dark twinkles as the Mare in the Moon began to vanish.

* * *

Ponies gathered around in the Town Hall, making idle chat and clambering with anticipation Rainbow Dash in aht rafters incase of sudden wind gusts she was still kind of on duty a bored look on her face,Rarity standing on stage near Mayor mare remarking in how fabulous her work was while AJ,and mac were near the front Applebloom sitting on her big broithers head with a cute smile. "We'll get to see the princess right big brother?"Asked the tiny earth filly, to which her big bro gave a heary"A'yup." If Dusk Shine had fingers, he would be crossing them in every way he could.

Dusk walked in Spike riding on his back and Pinkie by his side, with an Ursa plushy on her back of course. "This is so exciting isn't it? I know I'm so excisted."

"Uh yeah,me too Miss-Pinkie"Said Dusk a bit on edge time had all but run out hopefully Celestia would at least consider calling his brother, Shining Armor to be here on call, in case of an unexpected crisis. Dusk Shine looked to the royal guards. Shining was not among them. Looks like Dusk had to face this one alone…

"Hey, ten bits says me & Rarity hook up tonight!"

Correction: Dusk had face this one alone with Spike.

"Aren'tyouexcited?Iknowyou'reexcitedbecauseImewcitedI'veneverbeensoexictedwellexecptthatonetimeyouwalkedintotownandIwaslike*GASP*butreallythat'salreadyameme!"

Correction: He had to face this one alone with Spike and Pinkie Pie, though he had to admit he had warmed upto the party pony a good deal during their time together and understood her a bit better, he even trusted her a little bit. Be brave, Dusk Shine. Even on the brink certain destruction, one must retain a mask of stone-cold resolve to retain his respect and dignit-Oh, look, Fluttershy's conducting for those birds we saw with her earlier. That's so cute!"Sighed Dusk now in a lovey-dovey tone as he drooled a bit watching the pegasus mare.

The Mayor of Ponyvile Mayor Maybelle Silver-Quil Mare cleared her throat. "Fillies and gentlecolts, I thank you all for taking the time to stay up, enjoy the festivel and witness this special occasion, for this will be a day to remember it is my greatest pleasure to offically introduce our guest of honor, for the first time in twenty five years she has come, our ruler and protector, the wise and timeless sovereigness of the Three Great Tribes,the one who raises the sun & moon each and every day, Princess Celestia Vi Equestria!"Declared the Mayor with joyus passion as the curetains flew open revealing...nothing?

However then a mysterious dark magic circle appeared a pentagram with a circle at the end of each star tip each with an elemental rune of water,fire,earth,air and darkness,in the center surrounded by countless runes and a cresent moon symbol in the center along with loud ear splitting cackling. "_**WELL,WELL GREETINGS THY LOYAL SUBJECTS, DID THOU MISS ME?!**_" "Th-thats now the princess!"Shouted Pinkie in shock at seeing this as a dark form appeared out of the circle a black cloudy ooze which began to take shape. "It-it can't be!"Dusk was shocked yet also very sure he was right boy was he never so unhappy to be wrong as the being appeared an incredibly lanky and tall Alicorn mare the size os three full grown ones stacked together and with a jet black coat clad in shimmering pale blue spiked armor, and flowing mane of midnight blue flaming stardust with hate filled demonic eyes.

"**MY LITTLE PONIES,MY DEAR PRECIOUS SUBJECTS...REJOICE. YOUR TRUTH QUEEN HATH RETURNED, ENJOY THIS CELEBRATION FOR IT SHALL BE THINE LAST, THE DAY SHALL NEVER COME AGAIN AND NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVER!**"Cackled out the mare loudly echoing through the hall filling all ponies and one little dragon with utter fear as she created a black hole with her man on the ceiling sucking it up and exposing the sky no sign of a sunrise having even started and the moon now devoid of its pony shadow.

To be continued...

(Here is chapter one I hope you enjoy it I am already working on chapter two and expect to finish it in maybe a week and a half if not sooner? I will do my best anyway let me know how you liked this and what Ponies you wanna see have importance in future chapters. :3)


End file.
